Harry Potter and the Webs of Life
by rfrymanjr
Summary: Harry's fifth year ended with the tragic death of Sirius. Now he must learn to deal with his loss and other news all the while looking for a way to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise.**

"You ungrateful abnormality!" Vernon fumed as his bushy mustache twitched with his anger as he waited for the boy to get to his feet before he prodded Harry roughly in the chest with a beefy finger. "I told you to keep quiet tonight and that if I heard you, you'd be sorry. Well boy."

Harry looked at his uncle with matching anger as he seethed through his tightly clenched teeth, "Ungrateful? What have any of you ever done except starve and abuse me!"

Petunia Dursleys gasped as she stared at her nephew in horror as if his accusation was false. Vernon was furious with the raven haired teen. They had been hosting his boss and his wife for dinner and instructed the "abnormality" to remain in his room for the evening after feeding him a meager dinner that consisted of a slice of burnt toast and an apple. Vernon had warned Harry that if he was unable to remain in the room and stay quiet that he would be severely punished. Harry who still had trouble sleeping had decided to try take a quick kip. Unfortunately for him the nightmares that frequently haunted his sleep decided to make and appearance.

Vernon and Petunia and their guest had just retired to the sitting-room for after dinner drinks when Harry began thrashing about in his sleep and screaming out in pain and calling out names that were indistinguishable. Vernon then quickly ushered his boss out of the home before storming up the stairs and barreling through the door of Harry's small bedroom to find the boy drenched in sweat and thrashing wildly about. Vernon roughly shoved the boy off bed and onto the floor. Violently Harry was startled awake.

Meanwhile while Harry and his uncle stared each other down Harry's friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were huddled together on a bench in the garden of the Burrow, their hands tightly entwined together enjoying a quiet evening watching the sunset. As they sat there on the bench their conversation turned to the missing link of the trio, their best friend, Harry Potter. They knew that he would be angry with them as he was last summer when Professor Dumbledore made them promise to give Harry as little information as possible as to what was occurring in the wizarding community as it pertained to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Regrettably the pair had once again promised the Headmaster to keep Harry in the dark.

"I can't wait till Harry gets here I bet he's angry that we haven't owled him with any news," Ron said thoughtfully while placing an emphasis on the word news.

"Ron, seriously what are we going to tell Harry? Don't you think he might find this weird that his two best friends are dating?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Blimey its Harry he'll be fine. Besides he probably has tons of other things on his mind as it is," Ron grunted as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze of comfort. He then continued with a chuckle "Plus I think he knew about our feelings for each other before even we were ready to admit them. If you hadn't gone to the Yule Ball with that bloody prat we'd probably still be dancing around our feelings."

"Your right, it's Harry he'll be okay with it," Hermione smiled as she gave Ron a hurried peck on the cheek before raising from the bench and heading into the Burrow, while Ron watched her retreat into the home quietly from the bench with an impish grin plastered to his face.

As Ron sat there alone he couldn't help but think back to a couple weeks ago when they went to the Department of Mysteries and were attacked by Death Eaters. He was finally able to tell Hermione his feelings towards her while they talked their nightmares through. Ron chuckled slightly while lowering his head in shame immediately afterwards as remembered that his best mate had lost his godfather that night.

It was fifteen minutes before midnight as a scrawny teen with untidy raven hair stood at the window in his small bedroom staring at the large moon that hung in the evening sky. A cool gentle breeze flowed silently in through the open window as the teen stared sadly at the moon as he pondered on recent events. Heavy on his mind were the memories of his recently deceased godfather. A silent tear cascaded down Harry's cheek as his stoic glare remained upon the moon. 'I'm sorry Sirius, it's my fault you died. If only I had stayed at Hogwarts instead of blindly rushing into the Department of Mysteries you'd still be here.' With a heavy sigh he turned away from the window and took a seat on his bed as he reached for a pile of previously discarded newspaper clippings. Finally the Ministry of Magic admitted the return of Voldemort. With an exasperated grunt Harry crumbled the newspaper clippings into the palm of his hand and flung them across the room. Once again he look towards his window, yet this time there was longing in his eyes as he seemed to search for something. It had been weeks since he had returned to the Dursley's and he had yet to receive an owl from his friends or any news from the Order.

'Great' Harry thought to himself. 'I guess they don't feel I need to know what's going on now that I caused Sirius's death'. Harry took a moment to look at the rickety clock on top of the bedside table, in just mere moments it would be his birthday and for the first time since he found out that he was a wizard he felt truly alone. Harry looked at the door to his room as he thought back to the argument between him and his uncle earlier that evening. "That blood git thinks I should be thankful to them, bullocks.'

Quietly Harry watched the clock until it turned a minute before midnight and then he began the count down until he'd be sixteen….45,44,43..21,19…10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… Suddenly the quietness of the muggle home erupted into chaos as the familiar sound of someone apparating began to pop around him. Harry quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and rolled backwards off the bed using it as cover from the expected guest.

Several people had appeared in the already small room. Harry quickly recognized several wizards with red hair and lowered his wand as a blur of bushy brown hair skyrocketed across the room and threw her arms around him.

"Harry! How have you been I am sorry we couldn't owl you Professor Dumbledore said that you would need time to deal with things and that we should give you some time." Hermione said sadly on his shoulder as the others began quickly casting spells that would magic his valuables to pack themselves inside his school trunk."

"Happy birthday, mate." Ron said quietly as Hermione released Harry from her grip and gathered Ron's empty hand into hers.

"Thanks Ron, Hermione it's great seeing everyone does this mean I get to leave here finally?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course we're here to take you away for the remainder of the summer," Remus Lupin stated as he walked forward from the group. Harry looked into his former Professor's eyes and could easily see that they held deep grief. Sadly Harry frowned as he knew that Lupin was still obviously grieving the loss of his close friend. Remus noticed the boy's eyes fill with tears and recognized the grief he seen in his own eyes every morning. Softly he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered so that only Harry could hear him, "Don't worry Harry we'll be there to help each other."

"Alright you lot we can say your hellos and save the hugs for when we're safe back at the headquarters, as it is right now we really must be going." Mad Eye Moody interrupted with a growl as he began to herd everyone tightly together while pulling an old and worn small toy teddy bear from the pocket of his robes.

"Portus." Moody muttered and with a quick flick of his wand the toy began to glow blue for a minute before returning to original state. "The portkey leave in 30 seconds, grab ahold everyone."

Everyone quickly reached out to touch the tattered toy and quickly thereafter vanished from the spot with a familiar jerk of their naval. The other occupants remained blissfully unaware that Harry had left, and most likely the pretentious family would be elated when they finally awaken and found him gone and proceed to go about their lives. Soon they would learn that their lives as they know it and the lives of many, magical and muggle alike, would depend heavily upon the boy; but not this summer as they would enjoy their days without him.

Harry and the others reappeared in the courtyard in front of Grimmauld Place. The others quickly began heading towards the front door and hadn't noticed that Harry hesitated as he looked upon the house with a tearful gaze. Harry let out a loud sigh as he wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and headed to the front door where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. As they entered the home Harry was quickly greeted with a firm motherly embrace from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then looking at his thin frame frowned before she continued, "Though it looks as if you haven't eaten since I last saw you too."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, it's good to see you too." Harry said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled as she gave him a soft comforting pat on his cheek, "Let's get you something to eat."

Harry blushed slightly as Mrs. Weasley muttered quietly to herself as she guided him to the kitchen and busied herself with preparing food. Upon entering the kitchen Harry found Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Mad-Eye already seated at the table with Mr. Weasley quietly talking amongst themselves and quickly ended the conversation when they entered.

"Ah, here he is, how are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked with the familiar twinkle flashing behind his crescent shaped glasses.

"I'm okay Professor," Harry replied as he took a seat next to Remus, noting that everyone present at the table glanced quickly between the pair. "Everything okay?"

"Yes my boy everything is okay, we were just discussing some items," Dumbledore stated a frown quickly flashed upon his face, and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Tomorrow… well today in fact is the reading of Sirius's will."

Harry quickly lowered his gaze to a spot on the table in front of him as tears began to build in his eyes. Dumbledore let out a small sigh as he noticed the pain etched across the boy's face, "Well I have additional news that I feel is important to disclose to you."

Harry looked up questionably at the Headmaster, but remained silent as he waited for him to continue, "Well Harry before I disclose the information I want you to know that I had been asked not to tell you this by your parents, though I have been battling telling you this since your first year at Hogwarts. Harry I am your grandfather, well actually your great grandfather." Dumbledore stated as Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. "I was prevented from telling you this while Sirius was alive as he had been named your guardian, as it is now… I am your guardian. That being said I assume it will be mentioned in Sirius's will. Another upside is you won't have to return to the Dursley's home next summer if you don't want to. You of course could stay with your grand-dad."

The last part elicited a chuckle from Harry as everyone looked at him shocked at how well he seemed to be taking the news, "Grand-dad huh?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's shined brightly as he looked upon Harry with an amused smile, "Well yes, it will still be Professor or Headmaster while we are with company at Hogwarts of course."

"Of course sir," Harry agreed with an amused smile of his own. Internally Harry was fighting emotions. He was hurt that this had been kept from him for sixteen years and that he had to suffer the wrath of the Dursley's for all those years, yet he was ecstatic to find out that he had another member of family and wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's. Eventually the happiness of knowing he had actual family that didn't hate him won out as Mrs. Weasley placed a platter of sandwiches and a pot of stew on the table. Deciding to make Dumbledore squirm a little Harry joked, "Well 'Grand-dad' you have some birthdays to make up for, yes?"

Those in the room chuckled and busied their sights else-where except for Ron and Hermione who were still gaping open mouthed at the pair. Dumbledore chuckled as well, "That I do my boy that I do. Some Christmases too, I expect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sirius's Will

Harry was awakened only after a couple hours of fitful sleep by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. Harry opened his exhausted eyes to see Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed while Ron stood with at his feet. Harry stifled a yawn as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," Harry grumbled as he reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Morning mate, mum wanted us to wake you. She wants to make sure you've eaten a proper meal before we all head to Diagon Alley." Ron stated apologetically.

"Besides there is something we wanted to tell you as well," Hermione stated as she nervously fidgeted with the imaginary lent on her jeans.

Harry looked at his friends curiously. He had noticed when he first arrived at the headquarters that the pair had been acting sort of awkward towards each other. He also remembered how he found the pair huddled close together in a whispered conversation when he returned from the loo, only to see them suddenly jump apart and attempt to hide their blushed faces when they noticed his return.

"Relax Hermione, I think I know." Harry chuckled. Ron and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief as he continued, "About bloody time too I say. I thought I would have to draw it out in a picture for the two of you this year."

Ron laughed as he took a seat next to Hermione, "See 'Mione told you he knew."

Hermione smiled brightly as she gave Ron a peck on the cheek and headed towards the door, "Well good now that's done, breakfast?"

"Absolutely, I'm starving." Ron stated.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look as Harry chuckled, "When aren't you starving mate?"

The trio made their way down to the kitchen were Mrs. Weasley was already occupied setting large platters of food onto the table. The trio joined an already full table and began piling food upon their plates. Harry who hadn't had a decent meal since his departure from Hogwarts dug into his food with excitement, which was noticed by Hermione and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley happily placed a large platter of bacon on the table next to him, which he took a hearty serving of.

"So the Headmaster is your grandfather huh?" Ron asked while shoveling food into his mouth.

"Yeah I suppose so." Harry answered while Mrs Weasley and Hermione glared at Ron with disapproval of his eating habits.

Hermione broke her glare from Ron and gave Harry a small smile, "Well at least now with the Headmaster being your grandfather maybe I wont have to work so hard to get you to keep up with your studies. Though I will still have Ron to look after."

Harry and Ron shot her a glare as Ron made the effort to swallow his mouthful of food before quietly grumbling to himself about house elves. Mrs. Weasley overhearing a few of his comments swiftly smacked him upon the back of his head and began berrating him for his study habits. Harry grimanced for Ron as he watched him wilter under his mother's tongue lashing. Even Hermione had enough sense to flash Ron an apologetic look once Mrs. Weasley returned to the stove.

Soon they were joined by the remaining Weasleys and Remus as they all began to help themselves to some breakfast while they waited for the Headmaster. Remus took the seat next to Harry and the pair began to discuss quidditch with Ron. Ginny and Hermione meanwhile were having a hushed conversation while intermintently giggling and glancing towards Harry and Ron.

"Alright you lot go and make sure your ready yoursevles before we go, and Harry dear please comb your hair." Mrs Weasley stated as everyone had finished eating and she sent the dishes into the sink where they began to wash themselves.

"Why?" Harry asked the Weasley matriach. Harry had known the Weasleys for years now and he couldn't remember a time when he was directed to comb his hair before. "Mrs. Weasley you know my hair never comforms to what most think is a tidy style. Blame my father if you must."

"Be that as it may young man, I will not allow you to go out looking like that." Mrs. Weasley scolded as the others in the room began to chuckle which confused Harry even further.

"You heard her cub go comb that mess of hair." Remus stated while trying to keep a stoic face unsucessfully as the corners of his mouth frequently twitched.

Grumpily Harry left the room and stomped upstairs to waist some time on his hair. The others remained in the kitchen and let out their laughter once he had left. Mrs Weasley then turned upon the twins and gave them one of her famous glares.

"Hold off on that Molly, it wasn't Fred or George." Remus advised with a miscevious smile. Mrs. Weasley was about to start into him for his behavior and the twins were about to begin question him which he halted with a raised hand. "Wait for it. Right about now."

Just as Remus had finished talking came a frustrated cry of anger and shock. Which caused the occupants in the room to break out in a fresh wave of laughter, including Mrs. Weasley. Quickly there after Harry rushed in with his hair pointing straight up in large spikes, the tips of which were Slytherin green, his wand in hand. The laughter quickly dried up as Harry began to approach the twins with blazing eyes.

"Easy there mate...," George stated nervously.

"It wasn't us." Fred finished as the pair began to cower behind their mother.

Harry search the room with his blazing emerald globes and noticed the nervous look in everyone but one person.

"You!" Harry snarled as he approached the only person in the room with a smirk on their face. "Why you mangy..."

Harry left his last sentence incomplete as he noticed the werewolves eyes dart between his face and his wand as he approached him. Remus gave Harry his best apologetic look and stammered, "Sorry Harry I just figured with whats going on today we all could use a laugh."

"Oh you did, did you." Harry stated narrowing his eyes but was interrupted with the arrival of Dumbledore.

"Good morning all," Dumbledore greeted as he walked into the room. He glanced stopped on Harry and began to alternated between his face and his hair. He finally broke his gaze from Harry and noticed the wand in his hand and Remus's nervous stance.

"Harry my boy while I do like the green don't you think it would be prudent to comb your hair, I am sure you want to be presentable when were are out and about. You must hurry as we need to be going." Dumbledore stated with mirth as the twinkle in his eyes shined brightly. ith a frustrated growl Harry stormed out of the room and Dumbledore turned his attention to Remus.

"You should probably be on guard Remus," Dumbledore smiled, "My grandson has become fairly imaginative with settling scores, as I am sure Mr. Malfoy can attest to."

Remus looked at the Headmaster and gulped loudly which caused chuckles to errupt from everyone in the room. The twins louder than the rest as they approached Remus and George stated. "The Headmasters right Remus. Harry can be downright scary sometimes."

"Quite right George," Fred agreed, "One of the reasons why we never pranked him. We do value our lives and next to our mother thers no one we... well lets just say we agree with the Headmaster, Harry is quite imaginative."

A short while later the group found themselves all seated at a large table in Gringotts. They were joined there by Professor Snape, the Tonks family and Draco with his mother. The pair entered the room with stiff uptight postures while sending glares to the other occupants of the room. Draco took the time to sneer at Harry, "What are you doing here Potty?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that ferret?" Harry snarled in returned as he was still a little sore about Remus's prank.

"My mother is a Black, so naturally..."Draco began pompously but was interrupted by Ginny who had murmurred something about a stick.

"I am sorry what was that Weaslette?" Draco sneered, "I am sure you Weasley's are here in hopes to receive a few galleons to hopefully be able to actually purchase a wardrobe actable for purebloods, even though you associate with some questionable characters."

Malfoy finished speaking while directing his final comment towards Hermione with a look of disgust, which enraged Ron who jumped from his seat and was about to lauch himself across the table and was only stopped by his fathers firm grip on his shoulder. "Easy there son. We wont lower to his standard especially today."

Ron turned his glare of hatred away from Draco and gave his father a nod of understanding and retook his seat just as a pair of goblins entered the room.

"Hello everyone my name is Ranjoks, I will be reading the will of one Sirius Black." The goblin informed while taking a seat at the head of the table. "Okay first lets make sure everyone is here."

The goblin then began calling out names of everyone there except for the Malfoys. Once he had completed reading the names out the goblin looked curiously at Draco and his mother, "and you two would be..?"

Narcissa looked at the goblin pointedly and stated importantly, "This is my son Draco Malfoy and I am Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"Well I am sorry to inform you, that you were not invited to this reading. How did you find out about it." The Ranjoks asked.

Narcissa stated, "Well I assumed as I am still a member of the Black family I was informed through a close friend."

Ranjoks looked furious, "I'm sure you were, well now I must ask you to leave, as Mr. Black didn't leave anything for either of you in his will and requested that the will only be read to those on the list I have here."

"Thats ridiculous, as the last members of the Black family the Black's fortune would be left to us," Draco stated seething at the goblins disrespect towards his mother.

Tonks cleared her throat and stated, "Your not the only members of the Black family. I and my mother are also members of the family."

"Hardly your mother was disowned for marrying a filthy..." Draco began but was again silenced this time by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy I am sorry but did Ranjoks ask you and your mother to leave or not?" Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Come along Draco lets go find more suitable company," Narcissa stated as she avoided the eyes of everyone and dragged her angry son out of the room.

Ranjoks began as soon as the door closed behind the Malfoys. "Alright lets begin shall we."

I Sirius Orion Black leave this as my last will and testimate. To all of you who are listening today, I am sorry I have left you and I hope that the reason I am no longer there is because I went out fighting the good fight, and not because I died of boredom from being kept at headquarters like a common criminal. I will miss each of you but I dont want anyone mourning me, I spent most of my life pranking others in hopes of bringing more laughter to the word that for the most part been shrowed with darkness.

To the Tonks family I would like to offer you the most sincere apology on behalf of the entire Black family and an offer for you to return to the family, if you would like. I am also leaveing 100 thousand galleons to you no matter what your choice is. Andromeda, cousin I have missed the time we spent together as kids. I am glad I had the chance to get to know your daughter, she reminds me a lot of you. She's even as clumsily as you were at her age.

To Remus, the last remaining maurader. I will miss you dearly my brother. I hope you never forget all the good times we had together, and I wish you would stop trying to hide your feelings for Tonks. It's not working we all know hehe. You deserve happiness in life Moony. I leave you with 50 thousand galleons to do as you will with. It should help you to at least buy some decent robes.

To Professor Dumbledore I leave you something very dear to my heart, but it will be mentioned later. I also leave to you 50 thousand galleons to assist with the war efforts. Thank you for being a great mentor and friend.

To the Weasley family and Miss Hermione Granger I want to thank each of you for accepting Harry and brining him into your family. To all of your I leave 200 thousand galleons to split evenly amongst yourselves. To Ron and Hermione I leave 50 thousand galleons each. Thank you all for being true friends and family to Harry.

To Severus Snape, I leave you nothing of monitary value. I leave you my most heartfelt apology. I had a lot of time in Azkaban, and while locked up at the headquarters to think of things. I know James and I tormented you as children. I realized how cruel it all was and I am sorry. I hope you can forgive us all and stop letting your hatred diminished and find some happiness in your life. I know we could never have been friends while I was alive but theres always the next great adventure after life.

To my godson, my dear Harry. I leave you everything that I own that was not given to the others. I have a few requests though. As I am sure Professor Snape would be reluctant to accept anything from me, I want you to inform him that the Black family had quite the collection of ingredients and equipment for potions brewing and would be greatly honoured if he would accept any of it. Its all set up in the basement of the headquarters. I love you Harry and I am glad I got to know you even for the small amount of time we had together. I wish you all the happiness in life that your parents, Remus, Snape, and I didn't have the opportunity to have. Your parents would be incredibly proud of the man you are becoming as am I. This last bit of news I am afraid as knowing you the way I do you will most likely become incredibly angry and find some way or another to bring me and your parents back just to curse us. Well I leave you in the guardianship of your grandfather. He was your father's mother's father. I leave guardianship of you to your grandfather Albus Dumbledore. I do this under a few conditions. One he does not force you to return to the Dursleys ever again. Two the pair of you give a honest try of being a real family and enjoy life. If both of this conditions cannot be met then I wish you to be emanciated so that you can find your own happiness. Harry keep your friends close and dont be afraid to love. It's your greatest strength. All and do not forget about your studies.

Don't mourn me my friends. I will miss all of you, yes Severus even you. I will miss the family we have all become together in the last few years the most. But I look forward to seeing each of you in the afterlife. Just not too soon.

With love,

Lord Sirius Orion Black.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, Ranjoks too wiped tears from his face when had completed reading. Severus chuckled lightly which surprised everyone. Upon noticing them staring at him he chuckled all the more, "Who would have thought Sirius out of anyone would be the one to tell Potter about studying."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Expectation

The day after the reading of Sirius's will Harry and the Weasleys were in the kitchen of the Burrow solemnly eating a lunch of sandwiches prepared by Mrs. Weasley. All were consumed in their own thoughts as they each considered what Sirius had left them. Harry still in a conflicted sort of daze as he reflected not only on Sirius's will but also the fact that Dumbledore was he grandfather. Harry was sad that Sirius was dead, but also excited about the news of an actual family. He knew that he and Albus would be able to be a family, and he was content knowing that he for once had actual blood related family that didn't flinch when he walked into a room.

As they sat there quietly consuming their lunches they were interrupted by an owl pecking on the window. Harry being closest to the window rose from his seat and opened the window for the owl to enter. The owl did a quick sweep around the room and deposited a thick envelope on top of Harry's plate of half consumed sandwich before perching itself on his shoulder. Harry regarding the owl curiously as he returned to his seat and grasped the envelope which he found contained an official seal from Gringotts. Harry offered the owl some of the crust to his sandwich which was accepted with a satisfied hoot. Once the owl finished it's treat it set off on its way.

Curiously Harry ripped the envelope open and withdrew several pieces of parchment. The first was a short message from Gringotts.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Shortly after completing the reading of the will of Sirius Black, it was brought to my attention that the reading enacted a portion of your parents will. Enclosed is to contents which are to be released at this time. _

_Yours respectfully_

_Ranjoks_

Without commenting Harry placed the message from Ranjoks onto the table and began reading another piece of parchment. The others eyed him expectantly yet did not interrupt him while waiting for some sign which signaled if the news was good or bad.

_Harry,_

_Well son if you are reading this, then most likely several things have happened. Your mother and I are most likely no longer around and your godfather Sirius Black must have joined us in our adventure after life. I hope you know how much your mother and I love you son. We tried for years before we were finally blessed by merlin and you came into our lives. No matter how our end came about never think we would change the way our lives were lived. I hope you don't have your mother's temper, and wether or not you do, I am sure it will be tested once you read the next part of this letter._

_Harry, I have just learned this next bit of news the day after my parents passed. Your mother and I discussed this and decided that if we were around we would tell you ourselves on your 16th_ _birthday. Well I hope that you are at least that age now as it would have given you some time with Sirius, but either way... Well it appeared that my father, your grandpa Charles Potter and Lord Henry Greengrass were great friends. Together the pair had made an agreement to marry their first borns. The marriage contract would not have effected you except that I was my fathers only child and Jacob Greengrass was the only child born to Lord Greengrass and since the both being males the contract was then delayed for a generation._

_That being said it is now your obligation on behalf of the Potter line to fulfill this contract, and as I know Jacob Greengrass does have a daughter your age, the contract will be fulfilled with or without your concent. I know this will probably angry about this but I have looked through the contract, it's airtight son. With that being said we hoped to have given you at least a year to get to know your future wife. If she and her father are as unaware of this as I was they too will be receiving notification as you are._

_Well I have to end this here as your mother is calling, it appears that it requires an army to bath you. Just know that your mother and I love you very much and I am sure that you are becoming or have become a man in which we would be tremendously proud of, as we are proud of you already._

_Love _

_James Potter_

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he finished the letter, while wiping a tear from his face he looked at the faces of those in the room with him. With a heavy sigh he buried his face into his hands and said softly, "Mr. Weasley I think we need to summons Grand-dad."

Several hours later Harry and the Weasleys were joined by Dumbledore and Remus. Harry had informed his Grand-dad of the letter from Gringotts and his father. Immediately afterwards the pair began to comb their way through the contract themselves. With a sigh Harry rose from his chair and stretched while rubbing the his eyes behind his glasses in attempt to get rid of the irritation from staring at the contract for so long.

"Well Harry my boy," Dumbledore began while preparing them a cup of tea with a flick of his wand. "It appears as if your father was correct. The only way out of this obligation would be if one or the other dies."

"Well I guess there's always that," Harry said with a smirk. Dumbledore chuckled softly as he regarded his grandson.

"Well next course of action would be to meet with the Greengrass'. First may I suggest a trip to Diagon Alley?"

"What do we need from Diagon Alley Grand-dad?"

"Not we Harry, you. I assume that the clothes you've been wearing are not to your liking?" Dumbledore stated smoothly. "That is unless they are..."

"No sir," Harry said softly while going red in the cheeks, "The Dursleys never... Well they said... Dudley's clothes would suffice."

The twinkle that was normally present in Dumbledore's eyes was there but dimmed a little as he tossed around what Harry said, "Be that as it may, we'll rectify that in the morning. I will send an owl to Lord Greengrass upon my return to Hogwarts and inform him that we'll be stopping by tomorrow, sometime after lunch I would think."

Harry gave Dumbledore and nod of his head but did not comment as he followed him to the fireplace. Dumbledore regarded Harry while placing a hand upon his shoulder, "Well Harry I must return to the school."

"Of course sir," Harry stated, "G'night Grand-dad."

"Good night Harry," Dumbledore returned and after a comforting squeeze of the should disappeared into the fireplace.

As his grandfather took his leave Harry retreated to the room he was currently sharing with Ron. Upon entering the room Harry found Ron, Hermione and Ginny already there. Ron and Ginny were playing a game of chess while Hermione was once again reading Hogwarts; A History. Harry noticed that they all turned their attention on him once he entered, Hermione and Ron looking at their friend and gave small smiles of sympathy.

"Well it's solid as a rock," Harry informed. Each friend offered a comment of support, which was he returned with a small smile.

"So a Slytherin huh?" Ron grimaced, and doing so earned a swift swat to the back of his head from Hermione and Ginny.

"It'll be okay Harry. As far as I know Daphne is in our year and has a younger sister, Astoria. She's never been a part of Malfoy's group of bigots. Which makes sense as her best friend Tracy Davis is a halfblood," Hermione offered with a comforting hug.

The group remained quiet for several long minutes, eventually Harry ended that when he began chuckling to himself. Ginny raised her brow at him and asked, "What's so funny Harry?"

"Nothing really, I was just thinking of Malfoy's face when he learns I am betrothed to a Slytherin. That and then the thought of meeting my "In-laws" tomorrow. It's great being Harry Potter right?" Harry stated and finished the last bit with a heavy sign as he stared out the window with a frown.

"You'll be just fine Harry," Hermione said.

Ron gave him a quick pat on the back, "Yea Harry just as long she and her parents don't intend on using you as potions ingredients you'll do great. I mean your Harry bloody Potter for merlin's sake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daphne Greengrass.

Harry had wakened early the next morning as his mind was constantly preoccupied with the news he had received the day prior. He had no choice but to marry someone that he really didn't anything about, well except for the fact of her name Daphne Greengrass, the fact that she was a Slytherin, and that she had a younger sister. Harry couldn't recall a time when he actually spoken to the girl as his mind was trying to recall what the girl looked like.

Frustrated and knowing he'd never get back to sleep Harry grabbed his glasses from the beside table and quietly crept out of bed and made his way out of Ron's room. Carefully he traversed the creaking staircase and made his way into the kitchen for a cup of tea. With his cup of tea and a heavy sigh he retreated to a sofa in the sitting-room as he continued to ponder on his lack of luck. Harry knew that it could have been worse, for instance he could have been betrothed to Pansy. The thought sent a shiver down Harry's spine as he swallowed the last gulp of tea from his cup.

_Well at least we have a year in which to get to know each other._ Harry thought as he stared off in a world of his own. His friends had been supportive yesterday, but he was somewhat worried about what Ron's reaction would be in the long term. Harry knew that Ron disliked all Slytherins primarily based on the actions of Draco Malfoy and his group of mindless minions. Harry grimaced at the thought of Malfoy, he knew the ponce would use this as another tool to instigate further acts of hostility.

As the sun began to peak over the hills surrounding the Burrow it's golden rays began to flood through the windows casting it's light into Harry's eyes bringing him out of his recent trail of thoughts. Harry knew the others would be waking soon and the grumble of his stomach told him that he was hungry. A creak in the stairs notified him that Mrs. Weasley was most likely on her way down to start preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted as she descended the staircase, her worried gaze traveling over the boy who she considered one of her own. "Rough time sleeping?"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry returned quietly while giving a nod of admission. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sympathetic smile and took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"I know you've had a trying childhood Harry. One that has not been full of happy memories," Mrs. Weasley began while giving him a comforting pat on his leg. "I also know you are more than likely very angry about your betrothal but I hope you can take the time to consider the reaction of your betrothed as she too most likely just found out this news, and perhaps you can both eventually find yourselves a new friend in each other if not love. Not many know this but Arthur and I were an arranged marriage. That in itself I hope is enough to prove to you that true love can eventually find it's way into most circumstances. Arthur and I never met until the day of our wedding, and while I was angry at my father when I first learned of it, and Arthur his, now we find ourselves completely in love and dependent on the other."

Harry gave the only mother figure in his life a small smile of appreciation and said, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'll remember that and try not to stay angry long over all this."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Oh Harry I not saying to let go of the anger already. You have every right to be furious right now, I was. You should have seen the me when my father finally decided to inform me that I was to be married. It was the day of the wedding and he had told me that we were going to a formal dinner with some of his influential friends. When we arrived he broke the news." Mrs. Weasley took a small break from her recollection as she chuckled again, "You should have seen my father running all over the place with me hot on his heels throwing stinging hexes at him."

Harry chuckled at this as he pictured a younger Mrs. Weasley chasing her father around while other looked on in shock and disapproval. With a final pat on his leg Mrs. Weasley rose to her feet, "Why don't you go get ready for the day, your Grand-dad will be here after breakfast to take you to Diagon Alley."

Harry gave her a quick nod before he headed upstairs to ge prepared for what he thought would be the hardiest day in his life. As he was showering something Mrs. Weasley had said kept circulating in his thoughts. He wondered how Daphne had reacted when she and her father learned the news. He hoped that she too would refrain from taking her anger out on him and remember that he was in the same boat as she.

After a quick shower and throwing on his best clothes, which didn't amount to anything more than a thin grey t-shirt that was two sizes too big, that had once belonged to Dudley, and a pair of large worn out jeans that were held up to his waist by a worn belt; Harry entered the kitchen to find that the others had awaken and were currently eating breakfast.

Harry took a seat beside Ron who greeted him with a curt nod of his head as his mouth was already overstuffed with eggs and sausages. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile but refrained from making any comments. Ginny on the other hand avoided his eyes and blatantly ignored his presence. Ginny's actions confused Harry minimally as he was already aware of the crush she held for him. Harry had assumed last year that she had finally gotten pass the crush, but with her current behavior he couldn't be certain.

"Morning Harry," George greeted with a devilish smile.

With a glint of mischief in his eyes Fred stated, "Yes Harry ol'chap good morning, where's the ball-n-chain? Quite rude it is not to introduce your spouse to your friends."

"Quite right you are there brother of mine," George smirked. "It's almost as if he's embarrassed by us."

Catching on to their scam Harry chuckled, "Embarrassed by you lot? Never. But.." He began while motioning towards Ron who was currently shoveling more eggs into his mouth that it had the capacity for, "This mongrel here, absolutely. My fair lady would have the most difficult time stomaching such poor table manners. As she would see it is already bad enough to dine with a group of lowly Gryffindors."

This caused the others to chuckle loudly while Ron glared pointedly at Harry and made a show of swallowing his food before commenting, " Bloody hell mate I'm hungry."

Hermione giggled and gave Ron a comforting pat on his shoulder, "Of course you are dear, when aren't you hungry. Pay Harry no mind."

This caused another round of chuckles from the table and caused Ron to turn red. Hermione immediately followed him in his embarrassment as the twins quickly turned to teasing the couple for their open display of affection.

Dumbledore finally made his appearance as the group had finished breakfast. He walked into the kitchen wearing his plum purple robes with the patterns of crescent moons and stars that twinkled just as brightly as his eyes behind his half-mooned spectacles. "Good morning all."

Harry joined the rest with greeting his Grand-dad, while Mrs. Weasley immediately attempted to lead Dumbledore to an empty seat to feed him. " I am sorry Molly I must decline as I have already eaten at the Castle, and I feel my grandson and I will be having an extremely busy day, we must be off."

Mrs. Weasley merely nodded before stating, "Of course Albus, but I must insist that you join us and your grandson for dinner sometime soon."

Mrs. Weasley emphasized the grandson part with raised eyebrows which Albus immediately took for her opinion that he needed to spend more time with Harry. Albus gave Mrs. Weasley a nod of understanding and made his way to the front door to wait for Harry while he said his good-byes with his friends.

After his good-byes he joined Albus at the front door where the pair made their way to the fireplace each grabbing a pinch of floo powder. Harry stepped inside the green flames and tossed the floo powder at his feet before calling out his destination of the Leaky Cauldron. Upon arriving he clumsily stumbled out and landed in a heap in front of the fireplace. Dumbledore who had exited just seconds later helped the boy to his feet and with a flick of his wand banished the soot from their clothing the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly. They made their way through the inn and into Diagon Alley but not without catching everyone gawking at them.

At first this made Harry uneasy even though he was used to some staring due to his unlucky fame, their stares on this day seemed to reach a new level. He cast a questioning glance up at his grand-dad, who merely stated with an exaggerated wave of his hand and a smirk, "Well it's not everyday one finds out that the infamous boy who lived is the grandson of the infamous Dumbledore. That and then the pair who rarely makes an appearance in Diagon Alley showing up together the day after such news is bound to cause a few looks."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore as he began to head towards Gringotts. The pair walked in peaceful silence as each were busy with their own thoughts. Upon reaching the steps of the bank Dumbledore informed, "I just need to obtain some galleons and then we are off making up for all those lost birthdays and Christmases."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock, had he really taken him serious about the gifts? "Sir, I was only teasing about all the gifts. I don't expect you to purchase my things. I do have gold my parents left."

"Nonsense my boy. Though you may have been...hmm hows it go...pulling my leg, as the muggles say I was serious when I said that I had some making up to do, and it would please your old grand-dad if you allowed him to do so." Albus said while laying his hand gently upon the boys shoulder. Harry looked at him curiously as he held a quick debate in his head. Finally with a nod the pair continued on.

The pair entered the bank where Albus refilled his money bag full of gold. The pair then left the bank and wandered through the shops where Albus had purchased Harry a complete wizarding wardrobe. As they were leaving the last shop with their purchases shrunken and in their pockets Dumbledore directed Harry to Ollivander's wand shop. Harry looked confused while the Headmaster casually wandered through the shop. Harry busied himself with looking through the random items that Ollivander had stocked on the shelves while Dumbledore and Ollivander had a quiet conversation.

When they left Ollivander's Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry fondly and with a twinkle in his eyes held out his arm for the boy to grasp. "Where to next grand-dad?"

"Well my boy I thought it would be best if we returned to the Burrow and relieved ourselves of our packages and perhaps give you a few minutes to prepare yourself."

With a look of realization dawning on his face Harry grasped the offered arm, the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the Burrow. Harry quickly raced into the home and headed to Ron's room and emptied all of his purchases onto his bed.

"Hey mate, how'd it go?" Ron asked while stretching as he was just waking up from a nap as Harry flopped face first onto his bed while giving off a muffled groan.

Harry not seeing Ron when he first entered the room jumped up in surprise. Ron gave him a quick smirk, which led the pair to laughter. "Well we haven't been to the Greengrasses yet. We've just finished shopping, Dumbledore wanted to drop this stuff off and give me time to change."

"Well good luck." Ron said sympathetically, "Can't believe you have to marry a Slytherin."

"Yeah, me neither." Harry said gloomily as they sat there in silence each occupied with their own thoughts. Harry's concentrating on how his life was about to change, while Ron was occupied with thinking about Quidditch.

After several minutes Harry began to dig through his new purchases and decided to wear a set of black robes, an emerald t-shirt and a pair of black slacks. Harry tried his best to get his unruly hair to comply with his wishes to lay flat, but as usual it refused to be tamed. With a sigh Harry headed back downstairs where he knew Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are I was just about to send the twins up to get you," Dumbledore said with a smile as Harry descended the stairs.

"Sorry sir," Harry said while looking at his feet.

"Well shall we be off then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose it's best to get it over with, sir." Harry said while looking nervously at his grandfather.

Dumbledore chuckled in return and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It'll be alright my boy you'll see."

Dumbledore led Harry outside to the front of Burrow where the pair apparated. The arrived at the end of a driveway that led to a large manor that was surrounded by a large well kept lawn and lush green shrubbery. Harry looked at the home in wonder as he had never seen a house that magnificent anywhere other than books and occasionally on the telly at the Dursley's. As they made their way up to the front door Dumbledore grasped a silver knocker and gave a few taps.

Moments later the door was opened by a small house elf dressed in a uniform of black with what appeared to be the Greengrass's family crest on the left breast. The elf bowed deeply to the pair and motioned them into the foyer and said in a smooth voice, "Welcome, I shall inform Lord Greengrass of your arrival."

The elf then disappeared with a soft pop. Albus gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze as they waited. The pair did not have long to wait as a tall man with golden blond hair and aristocratic features descended from the grand staircase with a woman with long silky black hair. As the couple made it to the bottom of the staircase, they approached the pair waiting.

The man stepped forward and extended his hand towards Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore it's great to see you in good health."

Dumbledore gave a smile as he shook the offered hand, "Thank you Lord Greengrass, this summer has been very beneficial to my health as it allows me to introduce to you my grandson, Harry Potter."

"Well the last day has been interesting to say the least," Lord Greengrass chuckled as he extended his hand to Harry, "Mr. Potter it's nice to finally meet you."

Harry nervously but firmly grasped the hand, "Nice to meet you...eh...Lord Greengrass, sir."

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Alexandria Greengrass." Lord Greengrass stated.

Albus accepted her offered hand and bowed his head. Harry followed his example yet clumsily which elicited a soft chuckle from Lady Greengrass.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, please call me Lexi." Lexi stated with a warm smile.

"Yes ma'am."

" Well shall we head to the dayroom ?" Lord Greengrass stated as he ushered his guests.

Upon reaching the dayroom Lexi called for a house elf to prepare some tea. Harry overcome with nerves sat quietly on a rich brown sofa beside Professor Dumbledore. The Greengrasses noticed the boy's nervousness and directed their questions to Dumbledore. As they talked about the contract Harry listened while trying to measure their feelings towards the marriage contract. He learned that Lord Greengrass was aware of the contract and the chance of it being enacted while Lexi had no prior knowledge yet seemed pleased. Learning this helped ease Harry's nerves a bit as he found himself lost in his thoughts while quietly sipping on his tea.

Harry was brought back to reality when an attractive girl his age entered the room. She had long silky golden blond hair, and warm Caribbean blue eyes which complimented her smooth pale skin. As she entered the room, Harry rose to his feet thinking it was the right thing to do. The others noticing Harry standing stood as well.

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster may I introduce my daughter, Daphne." Lord Greengrass stated formally earning a roll of the eyes from his wife as she made her way to her daughter's side and ushered her the remaining way into the room.

"Daphne, you know Headmaster Dumbledore, and I think you know his grandson Harry." She said softly.

"Nice to see you Professor Dumbledore and it's nice to meet you Harry." Daphne said with a small smile while presenting her hand to Harry. Her parents looked confused when she stated that she was just meeting Harry.

Harry noticed the looks of confusion and stepped forward and accepted her hand and bowed to her, "Nice to meet you as well Daphne."

"Slytherin and Gryffindor students don't exactly interact with each other, house rivalry and all." Harry said with a lopsided smile towards Lord and Lady Greengrass.

"Ah, of course couldn't have that could we?" Lexi stated flashing a smile and a raised eyebrow at the teens. "Daphne why don't you show Harry the gardens while we finished our talk with the Headmaster."

"Of course mum, Harry?" Daphne said softly.

Harry's nerves which had been dissipating returned in full forces as he swallowed loudly and nodded, "Of course."

Harry then allowed Daphne to lead him out to the gardens. The pair walked quietly until the reached a bench and decided to take a seat. They sat in quiet for a few moments each unsure of what to say to the other. Harry took a moment to look at Daphne and found her looking at the clouds with a look of contentment eched upon her face.

"So..." Harry began nervously. "I suppose your parents have told you about the marriage contract?"

Daphne lowered her gaze so that she was looking into Harry's emerald eyes. She gave a soft nod of her head and flashed a nervous smile of her own.

"Well how do you feel about it?" Harry asked quietly.

Daphne considered the question before answering then with a shrug of her shoulders she stated, "Not that it matters what you or I feel about it seeing as we have no other option besides death, but to be honest I was angry at first. Having someone deciding who I am to marry, but then the more I thought about it I realized that it could have been worse. So I guess I am okay with the arrangement as it is now."

Harry looked at her in shock his mouth hanging open. Daphne giggled at his look and said, "What you thought I would rather die because I am in Slytherin and your a Gryffindor?"

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and replied, "Well honestly yes. I can't imagine what your housemates such as Malfoy and Parkinson are going to think."

"Well if I gave a care to what those two thought I wouldn't be known as the Ice Princess would I? Besides that ponce and his cow are a small fraction of Slytherin House." Daphne smiled, " I am just glad the contract wasn't with someone like Crabbe or Goyle."

Harry chuckled this time, "Yeah I suppose that would have been horrid."

"Well what do you think about this arrangement?" Daphne asked while watching Harry curiously.

Harry looked Daphne in the eyes and stated, "To be honest I was angry, I immediately told my grand-dad...um Professor Dumbledore. We then examined the contract and when he informed that it was unbreakable I was extremely nervous as to what you would decide. I mean I thought all of the Slytherins hated me. Then we met for the first time today and you have been incredibly nice and pleasant to talk to so I find myself confused at the moment, but all in all I guess I am okay with the arrangement now. At least they gave us some time to get to know each other before we are expected to fulfill the contract."

"I get your confusion to be honest if you weren't I would have been worried." Daphne agreed, "I think it would be great if we started as friends and hopefully we can exchange owls before we head back to Hogwarts."

"You want me to owl you?" A once again shocked Harry asked.

Daphne lowered her gaze to her knees and said softly, "Well only if you want to. I thought it would be good to get to know each other a little. I am sure that this will be well known before we get back and we'll have to help each other through this."

Harry smiled as he slowly lifted her face so that she was looking at him, "I would very much like to owl you and get to know you Daphne. I keep finding myself surprised by you today. This is not the Ice Princess I have heard about, your a much warmer and kinder person. I am glad that once again rumors are wrong."

"They're not all wrong Harry. I had to be standoffish to prevent unwelcomed advances, but now that's not a problem so I can finally be myself. I find myself shocked by you too, most of what we hear in Slytherin about you is that your an arrogant, big headed teacher's pet." Daphne chuckled then continued, "Well now that it's known that Dumbledore is your grandfather I guess teacher's pet is right."

Harry blushed and replied, "Well that's not me at all that's just rumors passed around by those who don't know the real me."

"Well I hope I get to know the real you, Harry." Daphne said with a warm smile while laying her hand on top of his.

Harry returned her smile and replied, "And I would like to get to know the real you as well."

The pair sat in undisturbed silence for a little while before a phoenix patronus informed them that they were wanted back inside the home. They walked back in the same silence as they had earlier except this time the silence was comfortable. They even shared a smile together when Daphne grasped Harry's hand. That was how they returned, hand in hand, to the dayroom. The others immediately noticed their hands and smiled to themselves.

"Well Harry as I am sure you have enjoyed Ms. Greengrass's company I must apologize as we must be off." Dumbledore said with a bright smile.

Harry nodded in understanding, "Of course grand-dad."

After a quick goodbyes and a promise to send Hedwig, Harry and Albus flooed back to the Burrow. Where they joined Hermione and the Weasley's for dinner. Albus decided to take the opportunity to ask Harry something that he had been wanting to since he revealed that he was his grandfather.

"Harry my boy as we have just about three weeks before the new term starts I have very little to do and was hoping you would find it enjoyable to spend the remaining summer with your old grand-dad?" Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with a hopeful face.

Everyone at the table looked on in surprise as Harry pondered what he had been asked. "Well sir I would love to spend sometime with you but where would we stay?"

"At Hogwarts of course." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I thought students were not allowed to stay in the castle during the summer sir?" Harry asked.

"While that is true, certain exceptions are made for staff with children, and as I am your guardian and your grandfather that applies to us." Albus smiled.

Harry flashed a large smile of his own and shook his head, "Then yes sir I would like to stay with you."

"Great now that's settled enjoy the rest of the evening with your friends I must return to the castle and make preparations for the arrival of my grandson tomorrow." Albus smiled with the twinkle in his eye brighter than anyone could remember.


End file.
